movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Joker
This was my R-rated DCEU film and the movie idea I take the most pride in. It is being rewritten to fit in my new DCCU universe. I am writing it free of any large connections so it can exist within or outside a universe without being rewritten again. If this project gets abandoned, no need to worry, I'll post the original screenplay again if it comes to that. Enjoy! © Valeyard6282 2018 ---- Synopsis A series of terrorist attacks have rung out throughout Gotham City. There is one man behind all of it. He is a living personification of insanity. He is called the Joker. Plot 'Halloween ' We see a yellow school bus driving down the street of a Gotham neighborhood. The streets have fallen leaves and trash built up between the cracked sidewalk and the street. Leafless trees frame the road like sickly limbs reaching up towards the sky. Small houses with concrete steps and chipped, faded paint jobs line the street. Chain-link fences close off a small alley of dead grass between houses. The school bus pulls up at a corner bus stop. We see a shot from above as the bus doors hiss as they open. We see the rest of the shot from the low-set view of a child. The bus driver is wearing dull purple clothes and he has a rather spooky clown mask over his face. The scene is very tense until we see the elementary-age children board the bus- wearing Halloween costumes. We see a long shot of the bus from above driving down the street. We then cut to the bus driving down a busy main street in Gotham- flooded with morning traffic. We see the bus driver look up- wild black lined eyes peeking through the plastic mask- in the large roof-mounted mirror. In the mirror, we see him reach up and grab the microphone off the side of the bus. We see him pull the square mic connected to a coiled cord to his mouth before pressing in on the button on the side. "Children," The bus driver says. Tense music plays in the background. "We will be arriving at our destination shortly. I would suggest fastening your seatbelts for your own safety." He clicks off the mic and lets go of it. One of the kids sitting up front taps the bus driver on the shoulder. "There are no seatbelts." The bus driver laughs. "I know." We see the driver's foot push down more on the gas and we see the speedometer climb upwards. The bus makes a rough turn, one tire going hopping the curb, before landing back on the asphalt during the turn. The bus is on a straightaway towards the elementary school at the end of the road. The bus driver unbuckles his seat belt and stands up, walking down the isle of the bus. "Children. I regret to inform you that you are all going to die," The driver talks slowly and calmly. While he talks we see shots of terrified kids. "Don't feel bad!" The driver in the plastic clown mask is at the back of the bus now. We see a shot of the bus wheels turning, the bus is getting closer to the school and it is going very fast. "Everyone's end of the line comes some day! I'm just checking you all out early." The driver pulls the lever barricading the back emergency door up, before kicking the large door open. "The wheels on the bus go round and round. Remember that." The bus is really, really close to the school now. The driver pulls off his mask, revealing face covered in patchy white face paint with black covering the eye area. His lips are bloody red, the red continuing over a mutilated Glasgow smile. Dirty green hair frames his face. He smiles, showing yellowed teeth. "Remember me." The driver jumps out of the back of the bus and rolls onto the street before whipping back around to face the speeding bus. We see the bus slam into the curb at such a high speed, that is causes the bus to flip over, the roof of the bus slamming into the side of the school. The roof of the bus crinkles during the crash. The driver smiles and pulls a click detonator out of his jacket pocket. He clicks it as the tense music reaches a climax. The music stops as nothing happens. The driver frowns and clicks it over and over again, hitting the button until an explosion rings through the air. The bus explodes- sending fire, glass, and burning bodies everywhere. The explosion is so massive, it consumes the whole wing of the school that the bus overturned onto. The driver is laughing hysterically as he throws down the detonator. We see a police officer rush up behind him, aiming his pistol at the driver's head. "GCPD! DON'T MOVE ASSHOLE!" The driver frowns and throws his hands up. The dark skinned cop cautiously takes one hand off his gun and pulls a pair of handcuffs off his belt. He locks one wrist with the cuffs, using them to drag his arm behind his back. The cop grabs the driver's other hand, but jolts back as he is electrocuted by a prank hand zapper. The driver hysterically laughs. The cop growls and yanks the device off the driver's wrist, before tackling him hard onto the street, cuffing his other hand. TBA Cast * The Joker- Matt Smith * Bruce Wayne- Jake Gyllenhaal * Jason Todd- Taron Egerton * Michael Lane- Skeet Ulrich * Jim Gordon- David Harbour * Harvey Bullock- Sean Penn * Alfred Pennyworth- Jeremy Irons * Gillian Loeb- Ed O'Neil * Mackenzie Bock- Derek Luke * The Candyman- Tommy Flanagan * Able Crown- John Leguizamo Reviews Post your reviews here! * * * Trivia * Jason Todd was recast for the rewrite of this series. I did this because I wanted him to feel more like Jason for most of the series and less like Joker. Also I hope to see the possibility of connecting Joaquin Phoenix's Joker movie into the DCCU and Taron Egerton seems more like the younger version than Skarsgard did. * Jake Gyllenhaal may play Mysterio in Spider-Man: Far From Home. If he does I will most likely change my casting for Bruce Wayne. Gyllenhaal is my ideal Batman for a more youthful Batman while Ben Affleck is very good for the grizzled worn down variation of the character. * This movie takes place in the DCCU- Valeyard6282's relaunched DCEU that removes all movies set in Gotham or Metropolis as triggered by the two-part Flashpoint series. Therefore; Man of Steel, Batman V. Superman, Suicide Squad, and Justice League never take place in this universe. Those movies will all be remade but in a different way. Most of the casting remains the same though. * The movie takes place in October 2002. Easter Eggs Category:Movies Category:DC Movies Category:Valeyard6282 Category:DC Category:Joker Trilogy Category:R-Rated films